Lara Hodge
}} Lara Hodge is the guidance counselor at Morning Glories Academy, though she admits the position is a farce. Early Life Lara Hodge was born to a woman that was immediately incapacitated by a young Nine. She was delivered by Miss Dagney, who presented Lara to her older sister, Georgina. When she was five, a man named Ted attacked Georgina, threatening to kill her. Lara insisted he wouldn't, and that he was just scared. After he was killed by the security team, Lara says that he came from under the ground, and said that there were more people down there who are screaming up that they don't want to die. Sometime when she was twelve years old, Lara and Georgina participated in some tests conducted by Dagney to see who would run the school when it opened. Lara was able to read a seemingly-blank piece of paper, and Georgina stormed off, insisting that Lara was cheating. When Lara asks how she is able to see what's on the paper, Dagney says that it was a gift she inherited from her mother. While Georgina insists she has no interest in learning about her own mother, Lara continues to wonder what the "bad" people are really like. Thirteen years ago when she was 11, she was woken up by Vanessa Richmond, who brought her to The Cave, saying she had information about Lara's mother. As Vanessa explained Lara's ability to visit her own past, Lara realized that a future version of herself had sent Vanessa back. After Vanessa explained to her how she could use the cave, Lara assaulted the unwary teenager, and dragged her unconscious body to Security, to prove her loyalty to her father. Ultimately, Georgina was chosen to lead the school, and Lara insisted she doesn't care, saying that when Georgina would inevitably scare the students away; Lara would pretend to be their friend. Thirteen years ago, Lara and Casey arrive from "now" and are captured by soldiers. Lara helps Casey escape, leaves Casey in the past, and returns to the academy (further described in P.E.). One year ago, Lara meets with Ms. Clarkson outside of Clarkson's school. She hasn't seen Casey in twelve years (but has been keeping in touch) and wants to confirm Casey's commitment for what is to come. Six months ago, she met Hisao Fukayama (as Jun) at the former Wow-Mo! Enterprises headquarters. She promises to help him gain admission into the school in exchange for the current location of a particular woman. All Will Be Free Lara Hodge is first seen arriving at a secure compound with a soldier. She was greeted by two guards, and the three of them put on hazmat suits during their approach to what is revealed to be the academy. She was greeted by enthusiastic students before she entered her office, taking a moment to look at a picture on her desk. She soon learned of the series of murders at the academy, and spoke with Nurse Nine for more information before confronting Ms. Daramount. She interrupted Daramount's class, undermining her, much to the amusement of Casey Blevins. When she saw numerous scratches over Georgina's arms, Hodge took off to "Bail Georgina out of trouble with dad." Miss Hodge then spoke with most of the Glories individually. She ordered Zoe into her office and gives her a handgun, saying she would need it soon. Hodge found Jun in the gym, but he was abrupt with her, only briefly questioning if a mutual acquaintance is safe. Lara gave Jade Ellsworth some medication to help her sleep, and to "get rid of those nightmares". Hodge then told Hunter that she can help him with his problem telling time. She saw Ike at the gates, but decided it was not time to speak with him yet. She then went to the basement where she found Casey crying where she found her parents murdered. After saying that Casey's parents loved her until the end, Casey became enraged and punched Hodge in the face. Hodge tries to convince Casey that even though someone was a member faculty, that they may not necessarily be at the academy by choice. She claimed that Casey is Hodge's best hope of destroying the school, before telling Casey that there may be a way to bring her parents back. P.E. Lara had a student deliver Casey a letter with instructions to bring Jade Ellsworth and Hunter to a cave marked on a map. Casey got the instructions shortly after upsetting Hunter by telling him they should just be friends. As he was avoiding her, Ike was placed in Casey and Jade's team for the Woodrun. Meeting the group at the cave, they see shadows moving on the walls. Hodge is extremely angry that Ike was there instead of Hunter, lashing out at both Ike and Casey. After concluding that their plan could still work (though it would be a "lot bumpier"), they proceeded. Descending to the lower level of the cave with Casey, and leaving Ike and Jade up top, Casey and Hodge were surrounded with white light before seeing a series of images, including the doctor from Jade's dream and a girl, possibly a young Zoe, crying. When the light dimmed, Hodge realized she and Casey did not arrive where they were supposed to, as they were surrounded by soldiers, including Dan Blevins, thirteen years in the past. Now in the past, Lara was being held in a cell on a military base. Casey was being interrogated, and when the guard comes for Lara, she seemingly mind controls one guard into obeying her, and another guard to fall asleep. She helped Casey escape, but then parted ways with her, explaining to Casey that if Casey were to simply order someone to do something, they would do it. Lara then returned to the school in the exact same scene she first appeared in. Truants After all the students were lost at the Woodrun, Georgina was injured trying to explain what happened to The Headmaster. Lara cared for Georgina, who was distraught that their father chose the wrong sister to lead. Lara reassured her that Georgina was the right leader, and Lara promised her that she loved her. Lara then said that she was going to get the students back and set things right, insisting it will be easy now that she had gotten them away from Casey. Tests Lara brought Georgina to the Cave, where they met Casey Blevins. Lara asked Casey how her trip went, and Casey punched her before Casey heads off, declaring "let's get this over with". The three head back to the school, where Lara shows Georgina that the students have returned. Lara follows Casey inside the school to a lower level room containing the Cylinder. Lara urges Casey to hurry and watches from the door as Casey touches the cylinder , faints, and Hunter catches her. She later summarizes the day's events into a voice recorder for her father, concluding that he was right and she was wrong, though the plan worked, it was a heavy price to pay, the school might not get back to normal, and she wishes there was another way. Demerits Lara releases Vanessa from incarceration and tells her that her suspension is rescinded. She uses a shrine to send the two of them back to the night before the rescue attempt so that Vanessa can say goodbye to Brendan. After they return to the present, Vanessa is grateful. After parting from Vanessa, Lara returns to the cells and talks to an older Vanessa, presumably the one that was captured by the 11-year-old Lara. Honors Lara is seen threatening to kill an unconscious Reginald Gribbs if he ever wakes up from his brain injury. Trivia Her appearance is based on Jennifer Grey circa Ferris Buller's Day OffMGA Study Hall Special Edition #12 Joe Eisma. It is also mentioned that she also reminds Joe Eisma of Kitty Pryde from the X-Men comics. MGA Study Hall Special Edition 12 Personality Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members Category:Female Characters Category:Villains